Character Page Template
Watch Youtube Tutorial: (Super Easy) Delete this section when ready Make your own page Hi, so you want to make your own char wiki. This template will make it suuper easy. I'll go through it with you in steps. #First thing you want to do is edit this page in 'Classic Editor' then go to the source tab. Literally copy everything. #Then click the button near the top right to make a new page. #Make a new page, call it your characters name (with no titles) Eg Tirion Fordring not Highlord Tirion Fordring #Write anything. #Save #Open that page in Classic Editor. #Go to the Source Tab again and paste everything. #You now have a template ready to fill out. Editing your infobox Now the first thing you need to do is edit your infobox. That's the green puzzle icon right there. You can try edit it in the 'Visual' Tab, but it find it's actually a real pain in the ass to click that little Edit button. If you wanna try, mouse over the green puzzle, then try click the edit button. If you can't do that, go into the Source Tab. Here you can edit everything. Just ensure that golden highlight remains over the text. That means it hasn't broken yet. Edit everything to how you like it, each field is pretty self explanatory. Next to your playername you will want an image of your character's faction. I'll provide a few here. All you need to do is enter the image name as 'File:imagename' in those brackets like it has there. You can get the image name of each faction below: (Be in Source Mode) Alliance : Other/Neutral: Horde: Lordaeron/Fenris Knights: Scarlet Crusade: Make sure you only copy the filename. DO NOT copy the |thumb bit. Next you need to upload an image of your character. This can be anything you want. Upload it in Visual Mode and then come into Source Mode. I'll upload a little image as an example. Perfect, now I go up to the Golden highlight area in sourcemode. I copy File:Thirgil.png and put it where it says Image=. Now if you go up in Visual Mode and mouse over, You will see the thinking virgil picture. Lovely. Same should happen to your picture. It's automatically set at 250 pixels wide, I would leave that number as it is. Now you can fill in everything else. Pretty self explanatory. If your filling out something and want it to link to another page, lets say you were putting The Kingdom of Lordaeron as your affiliation and you wanted it to link to the Lordaeron wowpedia page when clicked, what you need to do is, go into visual mode. Write your thing. in this case The Kingdom of Lordaeron Then highlight that text and go up to the top, next to the BOLD and Italics is a Chain button. With your text highlighted, click the chain button. Enter the link of your page. So for me its the Kingdom of Lordaeron wowpedia page, https://wow.gamepedia.com/Lordaeron_(kingdom) So I end up with The Kingdom of Lordaeron Now I can copy that in source mode and put it into my Infobox, in sourcemode, as I shall do. You can see in sourcemode that it has brackets and all that. Keep that. It might not have the Highlight around it, so just double check to see if its in the infobox in Visual Mode. Filling out your Wiki Page I'll make the rest of this template now. Just fill in everything. Delete anything you don't need. You'll want a short description of your character overall as they are currently. You will then need to go through their Biography, starting with Early Life and moving through time periods. Eg, Origin, The First War, The Second War. These time periods can be called whatever you like. So they could be, Origin, Life in Stormwind, Fall of Stormwind, etc. Just a new section for each area. Remember to use Heading 3 for each heading as I will do. You can also not put in an Early Life section if you don't have one thought up of yet. After you got your History done, you can put in Traits and Characteristics. Fill this in as you like, no Heading 3's needed in there. Then theres Notes and Trivia. Enjoy, and delete this entire section when your done. Also you can put pretty pictures throughout it. Playername A summary of your character currently. Biography Early Life Your Birth, your parents, where you grew up, what you did while you grew up. Life / World Event Entering a new period of time, your character did this and this, etc. Life / World Event Entering a new period of time, your character did this and this, etc. Life / World Event Entering a new period of time, your character did this and this, etc. Notes Always dotpoints. (Delete this, as its not dotpoints) *Note 1 *Note 2.. Trivia Also in dotpoints, delete this line as it is not dotpoints. *My Character did x interesting thing Speculation This article or section includes speculation, observations or opinions possibly supported by lore or by Blizzard officials. It should not be taken as representing official lore. Some sort of speculatory information can go here, keep the ? Mark and text, as it matches Wowpedia.